Besos carmesí
by Antonieta
Summary: El sabor a muerte es lo más probable que vallas a probar...


_Hola^^ aquí de nuevo ¡wiii! con una nueva entrega, ojalá que la disfruten. _

_Disclaimer :El beyblade no me pertenece y no lucro con ello._

* * *

_**++++Beso Carmesí++++**_

_**Autora: -Antonieta-**_

—Estoy maldito, estoy maldito, jamás conseguiré el perdón de Dios.—Pronuncié esas palabras mientras me balanceaba con mis piernas dobladas a la altura de mi pecho y mi cabeza reposando en mis rodillas; mi espalda, apoyada por la fría y sucia pared de un callejón sin salida. Mis cabellos sucios y desaliñados, mi ropa desgarrada y mojada por la torrencial lluvia que caía del cielo, mi cuerpo maltratado y adolorido—Dios me ha desterrado de su reino, jamás he de conseguir su perdón—dije, mientras me seguía balanceando, podía escuchar las gotas de lluvia al caer contra el pavimento, los murmullos y sollozos de una madre gestante, el latir de los corazones, el fluir de su sangre por sus venas, los pensamientos más oscuros de un psicópata como el pensamiento más puro de una niña al rogar a Dios por los condenados, las campanadas de la iglesia al dar ya las doce me volvían loco, tapaba con todas mis fuerzas mis oídos pero no podía, era algo nuevo, y yo, era un recién nacido en este nuevo tipo de vida al que me he condenado por desear la vida con locura y desesperación, debí de aceptar la voluntad del señor pero me negué, me aferré a la vida aunque jamás sería la misma.

Yo siempre acaté la voluntad de Dios, la prediqué, fui por el buen camino, mi vida se la entregué al Señor, a Dios, pero le fallé y soy indigno, no lo merezco, soy mucho peor que el mismísimo demonio, soy una bestia de la cual su sed nunca cesa, es insaciable su hambre.

Durante quince años yo había sido casi un santo, creyente y ferviente a la voluntad de Dios, mi vida la dediqué a él, gracias a la voluntad del Padre Thomas al encontrarme y llevarme a la parroquia donde él predicaba la palabra del Señor a todos los que querían escucharlo y seguirlos, yo apenas en ese entonces tenía cinco años, me había escapado de los abusos de mi abuelo y su subordinado. Esa noche, también un quince de noviembre, estaba lloviendo.

_Dios no tenía la culpa en esta decisión, tampoco el diablo._

Sor Julia -una gran amiga, una segunda madre para mí- cayó enferma hace una semana atrás, yo cuidaba de ella por las tardes y noches, y hacía mis quehaceres por el día. Pero hoy no regresar en la tarde, mis quehaceres me obligaron permanecer lejos de ella hasta ya entrada la noche, me dirigía a sus aposentos con sus medicinas rápidamente, toqué su puerta a esperar su suave voz diciéndome "pasa hijo mío" ...nada, ni siquiera un murmullo, osé en abrir su puerta y atreverme a destapar las sábanas que cubrían su cansado y enfermo cuerpo, su piel fría al contacto con mis manos, su color era casi mortecino, su cuerpo convulsionaba y de sus ojos verdes brotaban lágrimas. Cubrí su cuerpo con más sábanas y colchas, froté sus manos y rostro para intentar hacer entrarla en calor, aquella mujer no merecía morir, y yo no era médico para diagnosticar y recetar la solución a su enfermedad, no debía de llorar, ella iba a sanar y yo iba a ayudarla. Besé su frente sudorosa y me despedí de ella con un "resiste". Recorrí rápidamente por los pasillos y salí a las frías y lluviosas calles, toqué puertas y estás se me cerraban, nadie me brindaba apoyo. Me sentía tan frustrado, colérico. Grité a los cielos y le reclamé a Dios, ella estaba muriendo y él no hacía nada por detenerlo, él tenía poder, él podía hacer un milagro, pero veía desde arriba y no hacía nada por aquella persona que dedicó su vida a él.

Me había perdido, ni un solo auto paraba en la transitable calle, muchos de ellos vacíos, no querían prestar su servicio a un pobre hombre como yo, no tenía dinero con qué pagar su servicio.

Caminé hasta que mis piernas ya no me dieron para más, cerré mis ojos respirando un poco de oxígeno, tratando de amortiguar el dolor que me ahogaba, volví a abrir mis ojos y vislumbré al maldito y asqueroso hombre del que huí, el subordinado de mi abuelo, "Boris", con sólo pronunciar su nombre un escalofrío se apoderó de mi cuerpo, temblaba, aún le temía y lo odiaba, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el estaba delante de mí, su aliento chocaba con mi rostro, su mirada penetrante me hostigaba, tomó fuertemente de mis hombros y me arrojó contra un callejón sin salida con fuerza sobrenatural, mi cuerpo chocó contra la pared y mi cabeza cayó golpeándose contra el pavimento. Me ordenó levantarme sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, directamente a mi mente, mi cuerpo, adolorido, empezó a levantarse, mis manos apoyadas contra el suelo impulsándome a erguirme totalmente, pero él no me dejó conseguirlo, pateó mis costillas, mis piernas, mis hombros, hasta dejarme sin aliento, ya que de mis labios no escucharía ningún lamento.

Mi boca empezó a brotar sangre, mi vista era pésima, todo era borroso e ilegible a mi alrededor, podía sentir su cuerpo aproximándose al mío, sus manos desgarraban mi hábito -el hábito que Sor Julia había hecho para mí, el día de mi cumpleaños- sus viejas y arrugadas manos se paseaban por mi cuerpo haciendo tajos, cortes, tocando mi cuerpo con deseo de posesión y arrebato, yo estaba asqueado y temblando, mi cuerpo sangraba y podía sentir lo excitado que se encontraba aquel hombre, quería gritar pero no podía pronunciar ni una palabra y no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para ejecutarla, mis ojos nublados viajaron por el piso y pude ver un charco…un charco de sangre, me estaba desangrando y el disfrutaba con ello, quería vivir, no importó Dios ni nada, quería vivir, ¡vivir!, mi cuerpo se sentía mucho más pesado y mis ojos estaban tentados en cerrarse pero yo hacía todo lo posible por no cerrarlos y permanecer consciente.

—Todo este tiempo te he deseado, mi obligación, mi paga, mi vocación y trabajo, todo giraba en torno a ti, eras tú mi ambición más deseada, más preciada y ahora eres mío, serás mío, jamás la eternidad será tan larga— decía esto el hombre que odiaba, mientras me acariciaba el cabello y hacía cortes más profundos—Sé que no deseas morir y yo seré el único que podrá salvarte—el roce que me otorgaban sus manos callosas en mis labios y mis mejillas me repugnaba, y qué decir de sus palabras; sin embargo, muy a mi pesar, eran más que ciertas, yo deseaba vivir con toda mi alma, quería seguir estando vivo.—Eres único, bello, tienes lo requerido, eres uno de los pocos para formar parte de nuestra especie, los dos descubriremos todo el poder y reinaremos, tu belleza y sagacidad nos llevará lejos, ya no estaré sólo y tú tampoco—sus labios se posaron en mi piel, bebiendo de las cisuras que me había provocado, bebía mi sangre, mi cuerpo temblaba un poco, sentí sus dientes desgarra mi blanca carne y beber de ella, mi vida se iba por aquellos agujeros y heridas, me dejó entre la vida y la muerte, en aquella línea divisora, el acercó su viejo y nada apetecible cuello contra mis labios, de él brotaba algo de sangre, él lo apretó contra mis entre abiertos labios y me decía—bebe y no morirás, bebe Kai, bebe y aférrate a la vida—yo quería vivir, no obstante me daban ganas de vomitar, encontrarme en aquella situación pisoteaba mi orgullo. Ver que no tenía opción, bebí, chupé con todas mis fuerzas, al contactar mis labios, al pasar por mi garganta la sangre de aquel hombre, el sabor métalico-salino me quemaba por dentro, parecía contener el nivel de ácido más potente que cualquier ser vivo no resistiría. De pronto, en mí, despertó la sed, hambre voraz, deseaba beber más de aquel cuello viejo y arrugado, clavé mis dientes en su piel y bebí hasta que el me aparto con un golpe.

Mi cabeza golpeó contra la pared, mi cuerpo empezó a convulsionar, un rayo eléctrico y mil agujas atravesaban mi cuerpo, me estaba muriendo y el sonreía ante ese hecho. Al parar el dolor y las convulsiones parpadeé escéptico, impresionado; mis ojos, mi vista se aclaró en cuestos de segundos y era perfecta, mis sentidos habían aumentado su sensibilidad notablemente, rayando en lo morboso, podía sentir cada granito de polvo al rozar mi piel con el aire, las gotas de lluvia al chocar contra el pavimento, los murmullos de las personas al transitar la calle, el sonido de los autos al cruzar la esquina, alcé la vista y enfoqué al envejecido rostro que me contemplaba, deseaba más de aquello que había probado, vi su yugular y se me antojo apetecible, podía escuchar el curso de su torrente sanguíneo—debes tener hambre, puedo sentir tu sed, falta mucho para ser saciada—al terminar de decir aquello soltó una sonora y estridente carcajada, salió del callejón y volvió con un joven de unos enternecedores ojos azules y cabellos rubios claros, su rostro era muy bello, sin duda era un bello italiano, sus finas facciones lo delataban, sus mejillas rebosaban en un color rosado, pero era un títere, caminaba como un robot hacia mí, de la mano de aquel despreciable ser—esta noche te enseñaré una básica lección, te enseñaré a alimentarte y a disfrutar de ello—al terminar de decir aquello besó los labios del joven italiano, mientras iba desgarrando las costosas ropas que lo cubrían, tomé el crucifijo que descansaba en mi pecho bajo mi hábito a la mente se me vino la imagen de Dios que habían pintado para la iglesia donde a veces iba junto a Thomas y Julia, recé y lloré, quería ayudar a ese joven, pero la bestia que había descubierto en mí me insistía en unirme al hombre al que aborrecía tanto, podía sentir el rápido "pum, pum, pum" de su tierno corazón rebosante de vida, su agitación y jadeos al momento que Boris lamía su sonrosada piel, yo con mi crucifijo en mis manos rezando por que todo parase, pero la voz de Boris taladraba mi mente—bebe, ven y goza de tu nueva naturaleza—el italiano, ahora siendo penetrado por Boris, gemía y gritaba como poseso, cuando aquel maldito ser clavo sus dientes en el sonrosado cuello, mientras el joven cuerpo convulsionaba por el placer y se desangraba por los cortes y heridas, yo gritaba, tenía ganas de abalanzarme sobre ese rosado y de sangrante cuerpo y beber su sangre; sí, la sangre del joven se me hizo agua a la boca, su olor era esquicito y me desquiciaba, yo, ahora soy, una bestia sedienta.

No sé cómo saqué fuerzas y me uní junto a aquella bestia, bebí de ese bello cuerpo que parecía disfrutar de la muerte, gemía, gritaba, aclamaba por más. Ávidamente tomé su sangre, mis colmillos parecían haberse fusionado con los tejidos del italiano. Al percibir que no había más de aquel líquido vital que mi ser requería elevé la mirada, el joven rebosante de vida ahora era hueso y pellejo, retiré de insofacto mi dentadura sobre el mortorio cuerpo del joven.

Ansiaba más de aquel rojo líquido, mi sed distaba de ser saciada esta noche, giré mi rostro hacia aquel viejo decrepito, en su rostro tenía impresa una sonrisa macabra de oreja a oreja, sus labios, carmesí brillantes, la sangre del italiano impregnados en su aliento y circulando por su sangre, me abalancé sobre él y mordí con todas mis fuerzas, bebí con mis colmillos rápido, lo abracé en un encierro sin escapatoria, el se removía y decía—¡Basta, ya es suficiente!—yo, en respuesta bebía su sangre con más ahínco, cuando de pronto...lo sentí más liviano y helado, lo había dejado sin una gota de sangre, hueso y pellejo, seco como una pasa…se deshizo en polvo. Recién ahora había tomado conciencia de mis actos...acababa de matar a alguien y era mucho peor que aquel ser despreciable, me arrastré como un perro mal herido contra la pared del callejón sin salida, abracé mis rodillas flexionadas a la altura de mi pecho y hundí mi rostro entre ellas, soy peor que él ...yo ahora soy un asesino.

_**Continuará...**_

(Primer Capítulo Reeditado)

* * *

NA: No actualizaré seguido, me tardaré más de lo acostumbrado en publicarlo ya que no me quiero perder en la trama como me ha sucedido con mis anteriores fics, bueno eso es todo ^^. Críticas y demás están bien recibidas. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, byebye.


End file.
